This invention relates to an apparatus and method of providing means for viewing the exterior area of a door, or other structure, from the inside area, said area being protected by the door, or other structure. This invention relates more specifically to providing this viewing with sufficient lighting, said lighting providing a more clear, and brighter image to the viewer. This invention also relates to a doorscope apparatus which can be installed through a hole in the door, or other structure, without the need for any tools, or other hardware. This invention also relates to a doorscope apparatus which provides means for protection of the eyes of the viewer during viewing. It has been customary to design these doorscopes using an inner tube structure, said inner structure having external threads, and being affixed with two concave object lenses in the front, or outer end of said tube, and a convex ocular lens in the rear, or inner end of said inner tube. These two lens systems being fitted within the inner diameter of said inner tube, and affixed therein. Two outer tubes, one affixed within the outer portion of a door, or other structure, and one affixed within the inner portion of the door or other structure, and both outer tubes being provided with mating internal threads with the external threads of the inner tube, are screwed onto said inner tube, using a set of appropriate tools, and normally utilizing provided grooves formed on the circumference of the two outer tubes.
In other cases, more elaborate tools are required for affixing the doorscope into the hole in the door, or other structure. Also, the viewing end of the doorscope is usually flush with the inside of the door, or other structure, or, projects inward from the inner surface of the door a short distance, requiring the viewer to place their eye onto the viewing surface, thereby subjecting the eye to the sharp affixing grooves in the outer tube, thereby creating a safety hazard to the viewer.
These types of doorscopes present a very inconvenient and dangerous environment to the viewer.
A typical doorscope of this type is described in FIG. 1, where two object concave lenses 1, and 1' are affixed into an inner tube 2, at the outer, exterior end of said inner tube, and an ocular, convex lens 3 being affixed into the inner, internal end of said inner tube 2, and both sets of lenses, 1, 1", and 3, being held in place by a retaining tube 5, and said inner tube 2 being inserted into a hole in a door, or other structure 7, said inner tube 2 being equipped with external threads 6, and said interna threads 6 being screwed into an outer tube 4, and tightened against said door by means of a screw slot 9.
Both inner tube 6, and outer tube 4 having a flange 8 affixed onto their outer ends, said flange providing means for tightening said inner tube 2, and said outer tube 4 in place in said hole in the door 7.